Los Protectores
by MissMiel
Summary: Existe una sociedad, bajo los confines del mundo exterior, que esta dispuesta a dar su vida por las personas mejor capacitadas.  Y por capacitadas, me refería cabalmente al hecho de que poseemos poderes. Se hacen llamar los protectores.
1. Prefacio

**Notas:**

Visiten mi página en

?uid=40227

**Notas del capítulo:**

Después subiré los personajes y sus respectivos poderes.

Fragmento de la vida de Nicole:

- Todo esto es mi culpa.- grito al vacio, y el eco resonó en sus oídos como una declaración perpetua. Como si confirmara aquellos miedos de antes, como si el silencio le reclamara. Limpio algunas lagrimas, se enfundo de barro, y a pesar de eso, seguía presente. Hubiera querido desfallecer, perderse en el subconsciente mas hondo, quizá, tal vez así, no recordaría nada.

- Todo es mi culpa.- repitió la pequeña con la voz quebrada y con el rostro crispado de dolor. Nicole lloraba inconsolable, como venia haciéndolo los últimos meses, ni siquiera pudo demostrar su inocencia… Sabía que aunque su hermano le dijera que no era su culpa, seguiría creyendo que así lo era. Testaruda, siempre lo había sido.

Alaba de sus cabellos con demasiada fuerza en un intento desesperado de arrancarlos de raíz por pura frustración. Su hermano Mason se postro a su lado, pero no la miraba, observaba a la nada sin más que sus deseos reprimidos de querer gritar, desahogarse con lo primero. Con los puños apretados, ladeo la cabeza para observar a su hermana y esta estallo en llanto. Se desplomo ante el peso de su mirada, pero Mason seguía manteniendo en pie su aplomo. Tenia que hacerlo, por ella.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la chica con su voz ronca. Intentaba sonar maduro y encarar la situación pero no podía engañar a su hermana, no a ella. La tomo por los hombros y agito su pequeño cuerpo pero Nicole esquivo su mirada y se cubrió el rostro. Mason le arrebato las manos y la obligo a mirarle.

- ¡Nicole! ¿estas bien?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos, intentando comprobar que era verdad lo que veía, y tal vez, comprobar que sus ojos no le mentían en cual afortunados habían sido. Ella, a pesar de sentirse fatal, asintió aturdida, por que podría estar en perfectas condiciones físicas, ¿pero su corazón?; Estaba mal herido. Mason la tomo de la mano y la condujo entre espesos abedules, aparentemente con rumbo desconocido.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Nicole confusa, mientras se deshacía del agarre de su hermano y retrocedía.

- A buscar ayuda.

- ¿Y mama? ¡Mason tenemos que ayudar a mamá!¡Mason!- protesto Nicole golpeándolo en el pecho. Lo hería, pero el sabia que era parte de su desahogo, y la dejaría terminar, sin importar las circunstancias que eso conllevara.

- Mason, por favor ayúdala.- gimoteo. La ignoro, dándose la vuelta y avanzado una distancia indefinida. Nicole igual de persistente, siguió rogando y chillando, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. No conseguiría convencerlo si el mismo se había jurado no ayudarla. No después de todo aquello.

- Dudo que quiera que la ayuden.- murmuro Mason deteniéndose en seco. Llegaría a rogarle a Nicole, a tal punto de pedirle de rodillas que se largaran de alli. A tal punto de evitar sufrir mas, de reprimir su llanto. Por que no tardaría demasiado en explotar, de ira, de tristeza, o de frustración.

- Mason.- insistió Nicole en la oscuridad, como un último intento en vano. la dejo rogar unos instantes mas, hasta que no se contuvo y escupio la verdad. ¿para que esperar más? ¿tenia que hacerla sufrir tanto?

- ¿Qué no entiendes?- profirió el chico con tono acerado.- Queria deshacerse de nosotros.

Nicole se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, a juzgar por su respiración, entro en pánico. Su llanto dificultaba sus exhalaciones y comenzó a desmoronarse cayendo de bruces al suelo. Lo único que quería era rescatar a su madre pero la declaración de Mason cambiaba las cosas. No sabia si en verdad creerle, de si se trataba de un simple reclamo o un intento de hacerla sentir menos culpable, o si, en verdad, no mentía, y su madre había querido abandonarlos, o peor aun, asesinarlos. Aun así, era su madre, compartían la sangre, y no quería abandonarla, aunque fuera demasiado tarde, aunque a ella ya no le importaran. Nicole diviso algo hundiéndose en el lago y se exaspero demasiado pronto. ¿En verdad intento asesinarnos? se pregunto mentalmente mientras su incontenible fuerza la arrastraba contra su hermano. El parecía adivinar por sus ojos oscuros, o por su mirada penetrante, que no había podido contenerse. El poder de Nicole comenzaba a apoderase de ella, y la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Mason sintió como poco a poco su hermana le quitaba la energía, dejándolo sin fuerzas, incontenible. El aura obscura rodeo su frágil cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse envolver, para proteger a su hermana, para protegerla de ella misma si era posible. Ella se acerco a el, tocándolo, dejando la marca permanente de quien lo hería, imborrable.

Ennegreciendo hasta su alma, Nicole no se contuvo descargando toda su fuerza contra el muchacho haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Hasta que lo vio verdaderamente gritar como un poseso, alejo sus puños, sintiéndose avergonzada y un tanto perturbada. Era su naturaleza, herir a las personas que amaba. Mason la miro comprensivo, y la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola firmemente, ¿lloraría? Probablemente después, pero por ahora el problema mayor, involucraba a su hermana, y el mantenerla a salvo. Después de todo, no conseguía nada bueno al quejarse, y mucho menos al buscar ayuda profesional. Pero el, tramaba algo mas. No quería ayuda, no de aquellos científicos, o de las personas que no lograban comprenderlos. Quería ayuda verdadera, quería a alguien que pudiera acogerlos después de todo, sin importarles quienes eran, y lo que eran capaz de ser.

- Vamos Nicole, busquemos ayuda.- recito Mason refiriéndose a la ayuda que necesitarían y no a la que trataría de evitar a toda costa. Mason avanzo y Nicole lo siguió con la mirada perpleja y los ojos abiertos de par en par, por el repentino atrevimiento al herirlo de tal forma, pero rápidamente el miedo la inundo haciendo que avanzara unos cuantos pasos, hasta que consiguió caminar al mismo ritmo que el de Mason.

Sumida entre la oscuridad, quiso ver atreves del alma de su hermano, intentando adivinar sus sentimientos mientras sentía descender las lagrimas por su mejilla. Nicole se incorporo con valor, y siguió a su hermano mayor, dejando atrás algún recuerdo doloroso que se diluía entre el llanto.

Habían llegado a una estación de policías, entre el barullo de tantas sirenas policiales, y el estremecimiento que ocasionaban las fuertes luces tintineantes sobre sus cabezas. Mason había tomado a Nicole como su posesión mas preciada, y no conseguía soltarla ni un segundo. Podían ser traidores, o tal vez, con suerte, los ayudarían a encontrar algún familiar inhóspito. Se sentaron en una pequeña habitación, y se refugiaron el uno con el otro. No tardaron mucho en abordarlos con preguntas, pero las respuestas había sido procesadas y estudiadas, y Mason rogaba que lograran funcionar.

- ¿Cómo lograron escapar del automóvil?- cuestiono el oficial señalando a Mason e ignorando las posibles respuestas por parte de Nicole. Aquello lo facilitaba aun más.

- No lo se.- respondió Mason con la voz quebrada, recordando siendo consumido entre las aguas, y después siendo superado por sus dones. Nicole lo miro de soslayo y oculto su rostro en su hombro, por que sabía, que no les diría nada esclarecedor. Y mucho menos nada obvio.

- ¿Estas seguro que fue un accidente?- persistió el oficial mientras rozaba su bigote y apretaba los labios. La verdad, había tenido varios caso similares, algún sobreviviente afortunado, que le gustaba contar con lujo de detalles su experiencia como queriéndose constatar de que había sido un héroe. Pero esto era claramente diferente. Se trataba de un niño de doce y una niña de ocho, al fin y al cabo, pudiese que no recordaran nada.

- Si.- concedió Mason de manera convincente. el oficial asintió al tiempo que anotaba en una libreta las respuestas, sin mirar los ojos azules chispeantes de los niños. Aunque nunca supiera que lo estaban controlando, ninguno de los dos, quería parecer evidente.

- Bien, por ahora quiero que se tranquilicen, contactaremos algún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo por el momento.- el oficial miro fijamente a la chica y compadeciéndose de ella, dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en su espalda. Nicole gruño, aunque apenas perceptible. El sentimiento de lastima le disgustaba demasiado, casi tanto como el de la culpa.

- Estarán bien.- aseguro, sonriendo amistosamente como queriendo asegurar con sus palabras su futuro, una sonrisa fugaz poco creíble. El oficial salió de la habitación dejándolos solos durante mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para encarar la situación. En ocasiones intercambian rápidas miradas, pero Nicole solo se limitaba a limpiar sus lágrimas en la camisa de su hermano, mientras se recargaba en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su pelo.

- ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto la niña llenando el silencio con un eco lastimero.

- Mentir.- confeso siéndole sincero. Mason había decidido no mentirle a ella. nunca. Pero las demás personas, podían irse al diablo según su perspectiva.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Nicole, demasiado confundida como para entender por que quería saberlo. Rebusco el rostro de su hermano, a tientas, sabiendo que tal vez su mirada lograría sonsacarle más información.

- Por que si no lo hacemos, estaremos condenados por el resto de nuestras vidas.- auguro sosteniendo el rostro de Nicole entre sus manos.

- esto será un secreto entre tu y yo.- mascullo el joven estrechando su mirada con la de su hermana como una promesa que jamás deberían romper.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

este solo es el planteamiento, peuesto que cuando pasa el tiempo, ya sale a relucir el personaje de Anna. espero les agrade, y comenten. apenas es mi comienzo con este fic, no se decepcionen.

XOXO


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notas:**

Visiten mi página en con el nombre de Missmiel ;D

Actualidad, Anna:

Tras haber desfilado frente a una fila de seguidores, Samanta Pettyfer se mostro serena ante la mirada de señoritas "idolátrame" que solían envidiarla en secreto. Parecía que le gustaba, creer que era la razón de tanta depresión y ego pisoteado, pero poco le importaba una persona que no tuviera zapatos Gucci y bolso Prada. Llevaba unos short cómodos en lugar de la mini faldita que solía usar cada vez que se trataba de una reunión del consejo de porristas, la que era usualmente mas corta que la de las demás y que dejaba ver su trasero cada vez que se inclinaba. No le molestaba en absoluto, que los chicos detectaran su radar hormonal cuando se meneaba con tacón y todo por los pasillos. Sabia que causaba conmoción, que hacia temblar las rodillas y que provocaba mas de un suspiro cuando caminaba con su paso de top model. Así era ella, le gustaba la atención.

- ¿Tienes idea de si la señorita "mírame" esta en el estacionamiento?

La voz de Mercedes sonaba fastidiada, tenía un tonito de asco y la nausea atravesada en la garganta.

- No la eh visto.- respondió Anna en un bufido.

Las clases de deporte nunca habían sido su fuerte. El sudor le escurría por todo el rostro, y su boca se frunció hacia abajo cuando supo que faltaba muchísimo para que su tortura terminara.

- Uf, mas vale que se de prisa o el juego comienza sin ella.- Mercedes saco una bolsa de doritos.

- ¿no es contra las reglas comer antes del juego?

- No si no me ven.- anuncio agitando la bolsa. Anna rio por la bajo y miro a ver si no había ningún entrometido.

- ¿Hay una relevante?

- Creo. Al parecer el consejo de porristas necesita a su malvada capitana para que le corte la cabeza a una de las integrantes.- rio.- ya imagino la cara de la pobre.- hizo una expresión de imitación formando una "o" con su boca y abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

- Au.

- Y no es todo, creo que Samanta tiene la idea de contratar a más rubiecitas flexibles.

Mercedes mordió el dorito con más fuerza de la intencional y su uniforme quedo cubierto de migas. Samanta apenas y entraba a la zona de combate, traía el uniforme al igual que los demás, y sorprendió que el tamaño fuera el correcto. Ni un centímetro mas ni uno menos.

- Hablando del diablo.- se burlo Anna. Mercedes se tapo la nariz con la mano que no estaba cubierta de sal de fritura.

- Huele a azufre.- profirió apenas entendiblemente.

Samanta había tomado lugar junto a ellas, a unos cuantos metros, dentro de la rejilla protectora para el maravilloso y amistoso partido de baseball. Algunas chicas se estiraban y preparaban, pero Anna y Mercedes se ocupaban de otras cosas.

- Sabes, a veces creo que tener un par de esas.- Mercedes señalo al escote pronunciado de Samanta.- te abre muchas puertas.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Bueno vamos, ¿soy la única que se da cuenta de que Samanta, esta en más actividades suma puntos que las permitidas?

Anna apenas se había dado cuenta de que era cierto. Todas esas actividades significaban un alivio, y un sacrificio, para todos aquellos que querían pasar con una notable o al menos, pasar. Estaba unirte al equipo de porristas, al equipo ecologista, a la banda estudiantil –que no era nada contemporánea-, el grupo de danza, teatro y equipo de futbol y baseball. La última parecía la mejor opción en su momento, cuando Mercedes y Anna decidieron anotarse. Pero solo estaban permitidos dos turnos por año.

- ¿Qué no es ella la protagonista de Romeo y Julieta versión provócame sueño?- Anna asintió.

- ¿y la bailarina principal para el lago de los cisnes, por quintagésima vez?- volvió a asentir.

- O, y estamos olvidando que es la capitana de porristas, eso no se nos puede pasar por alto.- espeto. Mercedes había subido un dedo por cada actividad en la que Samanta estaba dentro, y no era sorprendente que se tratara de un nuevo record. Samanta P. era extra popular.

- ¿a que va todo eso?

- Bueno, digo, ¿Cómo es posible lograr todo eso sin un medio que justifique los fines?

- ¿quieres operarte el busto?- inquirió Anna sin llegar a gritarlo.

Samanta ladeo la cabeza para observarlas, pero su miradita parecía de una chica que odiaba a los animales, y que veía a un cachorrito en la calle buscando comida en la basura. Sucio y lamentablemente pulgoso. Parecía desprecio.

- Después de cumplir la mayoría de edad.- explico como si fuera obvio.

- No creo que esa sea la razón por la que es tan popular.

- Esta bien, digamos que es un deseo personal para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Seguía devorando sus doritos mientras imaginaba a una nueva Mercedes con una enorme sonrisa y busto aumentado.

- Yo creo que así están bien.- Anna la miro unos segundos. La verdad, es que todo era imaginación de Miranda. Convertir la copa C en una superior a la normal parecía una locura. Anna observo hacia abajo pero se sintió apenada.

- En ese caso, debería pensar que crecerán mucho antes de que cumpla los veinte.

Ambas rieron, el juego comenzó y un torrente de gritos y chiflidos provino de las gradas traseras. Samanta se coloco su gorra favorita, Anna se mantuvo asustada aferrándose a las redes y Mercedes también mandaba gritos de ánimo hacia sus compañeras. Se trataba del equipo de la preparatoria Kingston; el de sitio, contra los visitantes de quien sabe donde. Esta vez, Samanta no había tomado lugar con el de sus compañeras animadoras, si no que quiso entrar al equipo de ultimo momento.

Las porristas de Kingston siempre tan esplendorosas y alegres, se las pasaban animando –como justo era su trabajo- a todos los residentes y visitantes amantes del futbol americano. Era una escuela con costumbres extranjeras pero metódicamente transformadas. No había equipo de porristas para el baseball femenino. Simplemente eso era agradecido.

- Me tiemblan las rodillas.- murmuro en el ultimo set para que fuera su turno.

- Tranquila, lo harás bien. has practicado con tu brazo miles de veces. Pronto tendrás un súper musculo alrededor de este huesito.- dijo tomando el brazo derecho y agitándolo levemente.

Era un ánimo extraño, pero había reconfortado un poco a Anna. La chica pelirroja que había bateado hace un minuto, había conseguido llegar a segunda base con un gran esfuerzo. Si Anna quería conseguir una carrera, tenia que darle con fuerzas para poder desplazar a la pelirroja a la meta final. El entrenador Andrew estaba ocupado anotando unas cosillas, animaba a unas cuantas, y se entretuvo platicando con un chico del equipo masculino de baseball. Las puertas de la rejilla protectora se abrieron, y Anna salió intentando parecer una guerrera en lugar de la gallina que era. Ciertamente, no era muy buena en el deporte, pero sus ánimos por obtener una buena nota en una actividad extra siempre lograban sacarla de la banca.

- ¡vamos! ¡tu puedes!- grito Miranda, la única chica que depositaba fe ciega sobre Anna. Anna engullo en seco y se paso la mano por detrás de la nuca. "vamos no seas cobarde" se animaba mentalmente "no es tan complicado pegarle a la bola" suspiro, "esta bien, si es complicado, pero tres strikes y estas fuera" había pensado conducirse por la vía fácil. "no, mi equipo me necesita. Dos carreras mas y obtenemos delantera" la idea de salirse por el camino correcto estaba acosándola, y no sabia si debía rendirse antes de empezar su juego, o intentar lograr algo inimaginable para ella. Seguía debatiéndose mentalmente cuando llego al punto con el bate. Lo balanceo como si fuera una profesional, y espero.

- ¿eres zurda?- le pregunto la chica con el guante enorme. Anna negó con la cabeza, y antes de tiempo, la bola impacto en el mismo guante. La voz grave proveniente de una chica grandulona, indicaba que había anotado un strake, y sin darse cuenta. Seria más sencillo darse por vencida.

La chica del equipo contrario, una castaña intimidante, se preparo para arrojar por segunda vez la pelota. Esta vez, Anna agito el bate sobre su cadera y por poco logra darle, pero nuevamente había dado contra el guante. Hasta ahora no lograba entender, como es que hacia todo ese truco de arrojar la pelota tan perfectamente. Se refería a la forma recta en que viajaba, para segundos después, frente a tus narices, la pelota tomara dirección descendente hacia el guante. La verdad era intimidante. Tanto la chica como su forma de arrojar la pelota. Anna sudo una gota gorda por encima de su ceja derecha, y la dejo correr hasta deslizarse por su cuello. Un último intento, la ultima oportunidad. La chica parecía preparada para un nuevo asalto. Agito la cabeza de forma negativa y arrojo la pelota. Ese momento se convirtió en uno de esos momentos en cámara lenta. Anna se permitió observar la pelota acercándose hacia ella, ajusto el bate, trago saliva y golpeo. ¡por dios santo que golpeo! Por un momento la impresión del momento la dejo helada, pero cuando sus instintos le indicaron correr, así lo hizo, y lo hizo como nunca. Los pulmones se aplastaron contra su pecho y la tierra contra sus zapatillas deportivas era resbalosa. La graba es traicionera, no hay duda. Una chica del equipo contrario encontró la pelota mas allá de media cancha, la tomo y la arrojo en dirección a la segunda base. Anna estaba a punto de llegar, faltaban tan solo tres metros para que eso sucediera, y por la mente le cruzo una idea alocada. Deslizarse. No sabía como hacerlo, y tampoco sabía si no iba a quedar mal herida. La pelota se acercaba a ella, y posiblemente no había tiempo. La gorrita que traía hace unos segundos voló sobre su cabeza, y cuando su pie estuvo a punto de tocar la base, algo mas impacto contra ella. Se había deslizado, no limpiamente como se hubiera esperado, pero lo había logrado. La multitud se hubiera puesto eufórica, de hecho lo hizo un segundo después cuando la pelirroja había anotado una carrera. Nadie notaba el hilito de sangre que se escurría por la base, y solo se dieron cuanta que algo iba mal, cuando Anna no movió ni un musculo y se quedo inconsciente sobre el área de juego. La pelota había impactado contra la cabeza de Anna, con un golpe que había hecho eco en un sonido espantoso. Como cuando abres una Coca-Cola y escuchas el chirrido burbujeante. Esta vez, el único chirrido que escucho Anna, fue el de sus neuronas dispersadas y el dolor punzante que le impidió moverse.

Una luz blanquecina iluminaba su rostro y calentaba sus mejillas. Anna estaba despertando del ensueño provocado, y se movía torpemente esperando no caer nuevamente contra lo que era una camilla. "¿por dios en donde estoy?" quería pensar que no estaba muerta, pero incluso un dato tonto martilleo su cabeza y estallo como mil veces potencializado. No era momento de pensar, casi ni lo había hecho cuando sintió ese dolor. Se tiro nuevamente a la dura imitación de cama, y mordió una de las almohadas. Un sonido gutural proveniente de su garganta espanto a la enfermera que se encontraba atendiendo a otra chica con heridas menores.

- ¿estas bien cariño?- pregunto la enfermera sosteniéndola por los brazos como lo haría una madre. Ni siquiera respondió, el dolor crispaba su rostro convirtiéndolo en una mueca.

- ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

- Yo… estoy… ¡Auch! duele.- las palabras sonaron entre cortadas y dificultosas. Apenas y podía hablar, pero el dolor comenzaba a ablandarse y su mueca de ogro se convirtió en una fina mascara de confusión.

- Valla golpe que te diste, quien lo diría, cuando las chicas ruegan por gorras en lugar de cascos ocurren los accidentes.

La enfermera Morgan "Fiebre" le examino el golpe apartándole el cabello.

- No fue tan grave, pero si la herida continua abierta me temo que tendrán que saturarla.- Morgan camino de un lado a otro buscando gasas limpias y examinando acá y allá la cabeza de Anna.

- ¿Estoy en la enfermería de la escuela?- cuestiono aun sintiéndose una inútil con una cabeza enorme. Eso pasaba cada vez que alguien inspeccionaba algo mal en ella, lo multiplicaba en tamaño. Ahora se sintió más torpe, pues era más que obvio que la enfermera Fiebre no estuviera en otro sitio que en el de su escuela.

- Así es cariño, y si no dejas de moverte jamás podre poner esta gasa.- continuo apretando el golpe.

- Au, au, espera, espere...

- Ya esta.- le sonrió.

- Por suerte…

- No cariño, aun hace falta revisar el golpe más de cerca. Estuviste inconsciente por media hora, quien sabe que problemas ocasione en un futuro.- explico de forma alarmante para Anna, que solo esperaba poder salir de una buena vez de allí.

- ¿y mi madre?

- En camino. hablaron con ella en la oficina. No tarda.

La enfermera Morgan Fiebre se paseo por la pequeña habitación y después salió por la puerta para ocuparse de otras cosas, una vez asegurando que Anna estaba mas a salvo. No mostraba señas de haber sufrido un trauma severo. Mas tranquila, y esperando desplazar la visita al medico, Anna se acurruco en la camilla y fijo la vista en el techo aperlado.

- ¡Malditos tacones!- gritaron desde la otra esquina.- ojala algún día los hagan mas cómodos. Ese seria un buen invento.

Anna fijo la vista en un punto azul que sobresalía de una pequeña habitación continua, donde había una cortinita que dejaba ver muy poco lo que había del otro lado. Era el lavabo y el sitio donde guardaban materiales clínicos. Se erguió un poco para observar mejor, y diviso un par de tacones siendo arrojados hacia un extremo fuera de la cortinita. Estaba a punto de pensar que tal vez no había visto a Morgan entrar a la habitación, pero no era precisamente el tipo de mujeres que usaría unos tacones de quince centímetros azul naval Loubuiton. Le sorprendió ver, a Samanta P. quejándose mientras corría la cortina y dejaba a la vista su dañado aspecto. Parecía que había sido azotada por una estampida o arrastrada por todo el campo como una muñeca. Ahora estaba descalza, y se apoyaba contra la pared para masajearse los talones. En un momento, observo a Anna mirándola fijamente y rodo los ojos. No le molestaba, pero no era el mejor sitio para mirones.

- Mira lo que ocasionaste.- refunfuño Samanta señalándola con un dedo.

- ¿yo?

- ¿Ves alguien mas en esta habitación?- levanto una ceja. Iba a responderle algo mas rebuscado pero prefirió mantenerse callada.

- Tu y tus tontos alardes. ¿pensaste que podrías llegar a la segunda base con golpe tan bajo?- siseo Samanta mientras bajaba el dedo y continuaba con su masaje.

- No entiendo nada de…

- Por supuesto que no. Te la pasaste durmiendo todo este tiempo mientras los demás sufríamos por tu culpa.- Anna quería explicarle que no era su intención haberse quedado "dormida", que en realidad el golpe era real. Pero sabía que ella estaba al tanto, y que se le estaba echando la culpa era por algo.

- Cancelaron el juego.- aclaro. Por un momento Anna pensó que era muy importante su ausencia que habían cancelado el juego.- nadie se disponía a jugar con tremenda mancha de sangre.

- ¿sangre?

- Tuya ¿de quien más?

Si hubiera estado consiente, seguramente después, ver el charco de sangre la hubiera desvanecido en segundos.

- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con que estés tan molesta?

- Aparte de lo del juego, esto.- señalo a su pie adolorido.

- No veo como puedo tener la culpa de algo como eso.

Samanta bufo, se sentó en un banquito y rebusco sus zapatillas, cerciorándose de que nadie las tomaría.

- Como soy una mujer ocupada.- hizo pausa para que Anna concordara.- después del juego llame a mi novio para que viniera a recogerme. Como no permitiría que me viera con tontos zapatos de hombre, me dispuse a ponerme mis zapatillas.

Anna seguía sin entender, cuando Samanta ya estaba molesta por que no captara al momento.

- Me quite el uniforme y me puse esta sexy falda.-

Brillo de súper estrella en sus ojos.

- Estaba a punto de llegar al estacionamiento, cuando tu amiguita la morsa corrió para ver si habías quedado viva. Solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que la pelota golpeo tu cabeza, así que todavía había una multitud de personas intentando socorrerte.

- Todavía no entiendo el punto. ¿en verdad me vieron tantas?

- Espera, no interrumpas.- la azuzo.- justo iba yo, caminando con mis hermosos loubuiton por la acerca, cuando tu amiga corrió hacia ti, en dirección contraria a la mía, por supuesto, y me arrojo como una elefante. ¿puedes creerme? Cincuenta kilos contra esa tonelada.

Anna la hubiera detenido de tantas palabras ofensivas contra su amiga, pero quería dejar que Samanta se explayara antes de decirle lo justo.

- No es lo peor, después de que desnivelo mi equilibrio, como estábamos al borde de una pequeña colina junto a la cancha, rodé como sushi y me doble el tobillo. ¡se rompió el tacón de mi zapatilla!

- Un momento, me estas culpando por que se rompió un tacón de tu zapatilla.

- Así es.- gimoteo.- a ti a tu amiga la come frituras.

Anna se contuvo la risa, más bien, las carcajadas que asomaban a sus comisuras. Todo era tan absurdo que incluso haber perdido su tiempo en escucharla, lo cual le valio por otro ligero dolor de cabeza. Era increíble como Samanta siguiera pensando en su zapatilla mientras ella había recibido el mayo de los golpes. Aunque, no podía adivinar cuanto tiempo de sobra hubiera tenido después de su turno en el juego. Bueno, era Samanta, la que se cambiaba el guardarropa entre clases si le era posible.

- Por un segundo, dejar de ofender a mi amiga y dime ¿Cuánto tiene que quede inconsciente?

- ¿ahora?- miro su reloj.- como una hora.

- Bien, entonces mi madre esta atrasada.- Samanta torció la boca pues claramente eso no era algo que le importara.

- ¿y Miranda?- pregunto Anna acordándose de su recién ofendida amiga.

- No lo se, después de que masacro mis costillas desapareció.

Anna estaba pensando, en por que su amiga se había puesto tan preocupada por ella, cuando ahora bien probablemente estaría en los comedores… y no era que estuviera admitiendo que era una come frituras.

Se escucho un leve murmullo tras la puerta, y después la perilla giro con avidez. Podría ser Mercedes apresurada, o el novio de Samanta, pero con una hora de retraso, la madre de Anna llego como un torbellino a acunar a su hija contra su pecho.

- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.- se disculpo.- el trafico era desesperante, y hubo un accidente en la vía que hizo que me atrasara aun mas.

Samanta no cedió el asiento, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier jovencita amable, en cambio, permitió que la madre de Anna se sentara en la camilla.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿estas bien? por favor dime que todo esta bien.

- Si mama, solo fue un estúpido golpe.- ambas suspiraron.

- Menos mal. Déjame ver.- Anna se aparto y su madre siguió insistiendo.

- Te duele ¿no es cierto?

- Un poco, ya pasara.- aseguro Anna. Pero su madre no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

- La enfermera dijo que necesitarían saturarla.- tercio Samanta, mirándose la uña como si no fuera gran cosa. Esta vez, no había sido intencional derrocar las esperanzas de Anna, para nada, esto había sido maldad sin intención. Pero, lo que no quería escuchar era la palabra medico, no cuando su cabeza explotaría.

- ¿es verdad eso?- la madre de Anna se dirigió a ambas, pero esperaba que su hija fuese la que contestara.

- Dijo que si la cosa empeoraba probablemente…

- Iremos a un doctor.- interrumpió su madre.

- Si, pero si la cosa empeora, por el momento…

- Ahora mismo, iremos a un doctor.

Ni

Notas finales del capítulo :

Este es el primer capitulo certero. si, asi es, ya recibio el golpe, solo falta ver su progreso O.o

proximo capitulo, tras la perspectiva de Nicole:::: necesito actualizar Pintarme Alas... deseenme suerte D:


End file.
